DekuJirouWeek2018
by Creston Khor
Summary: The long awaited DekuJirouWeek is finally here!
1. Day one - First date

"Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead~~~"

"J-jirou?"

After the final exams, the students of 1-A had planned a trip to Kiyashi Ward so that they could buy the stuff needed for the upcoming summer camp; since everyone was apparently going, even the ones who failed the practical exams. It was yet another one of Aizawa Sensei's "logical ruse".

Upon arriving at the famous shopping district, the students were immediately swarmed by random pedestrians, their previous performance during the UA Sports Festival had turned them into somewhat celebrities.

Kiyashi Ward was famous for its quirk related products, basically they made it so that their products had been designed to be used my people of various quirks. This caught Midoriya's attention, as he had never been to this place before, and if it wasn't for Tokoyomi's interference he would had scared everyone away with his muttering.

Since everyone had different ideas on what they needed to buy, the group decided to split up and gather at the same spot after they had finished with their shopping.

The only thing Jirou Kyoka needed for the summer camp was just some simple supplies. So she decided to walk around and explore the mall untill the gather time.

It wasn't long untill a certain shop caught her eyes. She let out a hum of approval before entering a music shop situated on the second floor of the mall. Her black eyes only shine with energy as she looked around, admiring the wide variety of songs and music instruments on display. She reached out and grabbed a sleek electric guitar with black and purple linings.

It was no surprise to everyone that Jirou was into rock. Her personality and outfit basically screamed the word "punk". Even her quirk was music related. Yet not many knew that she could play as well.

She found a nearby seat and sat down, her hands strung the cords as she started to sing a song.

"I found a girl~~~"

It wasn't untill halfway of her song when she was interrupted by a soft but audible squeak.

"J-jirou?"

Temporary pausing her song she turned towarss the source of the sound and say Midoriya poking his head through the entrance of the shop. He stood there, frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights as he could only stare at her, not knowing what to do.

She let out a small sigh as she made a motion with her head, beckoning him to come over. He paused for a few seconds before he slowly made his way towards her, his hands behind his back and a sheepish look on his face.

"So, what's bring you here, Midoriya? And what are doing alone?" She said as she looked behind him to find no one else.

"Y-you see," he started, "Once L-lida announced the time to gather, everyone was quick to move, leaving me and Ochako behind, but then she ran away like I was a bug or something..." He then waved his arms franticly, "I-its not like I was following you, I-I just happened to pass by and saw you playing."

"So you decided to spy on me?" While Jirou disliked unconfident and slow attitude, she found his shy personality amusing and decided to tease him.

"N-no!" His face lit up as expected, "I-I was drawn by your singing b-but didn't want to intrude...it's not like I'm a creep of anything but I think that I would be invading your personal space so I decided..."

She sighed as he started to mutter again. Using her earphone jack, she snapped him out of his muttering and patted her hand on the empty space behind her. Seeing that, he blushed, but obliged.

"So, any song you wanted me to play?"

"J-just play whatever you want." Midoriya was obviously nervous, this was basically the first time he was in close contact with a girl, beside Ochako.

Jirou noticed and smiled slightly, seeing him squirming beside her was kind of cute.

"Baby I will, be loving you~~~"

After her song ended, she was blushing slightly. Jirou was a shy person and wasn't really find of intimacy. She had expected Midoriya to be completely red from head to toe but when she faced him she realised he was staring at her intensely, his eyes shining with admiration.

Her blush increased under his gaze. "S-stop staring... idiot" she muttered as she twiddled her earphone jack's nervously.

"! !" Now it was his turn to blush as he was snapped out of his current daze.

"S-sorry..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, "I-Its just that I was too mesmerized by your performance. You are totally awesome hsut now!" He ended his sentence with a full blown smile directed at her. Jirou suddenly felt the urge to shield her eyes as she looked at the cute little sun in front of her. _Must Protect!_

"Anyways," she started as she checked her watch and returned the guitar to its original position, all whole he watched questionly.

Without warning, she then intertwined her hand with his and began pulling him out of the shop.

"J-jirou!?" Steam could now be seem coming out of Midoriya's face.

"S-shut up idiot..." her face was red too,"There's still a few hours till the meeting time, let's make the most of our first date."

"D-date!?"

She giggled lightly, she wasn't one for intimacy since she gets shy easily. But for him, it was worth it.


	2. Day Two - Music

"Midoriya?"

"H-huh!!!

A loud scream from Midoriya was then followed by a series of loud crashes as he nearly destroyed the whole living room through his sudden shock. All while Jirou Kyoka was watching as she leaned against the nearby wall, trying her hardest to surpress a giggle. Thank god the rest of their classmates had were out, or else the living room would turn into a battlefield.

"J-jirou! Don't scare me like that!" Midoriya nearly screamed after he finally regained his composure.

"Like how you shocked me with your voice?"

He froze, like a deer caught in headlights. He slowly turned his head stiffly towards her. "H-how?"

"I overheard," she interrupted him, twirling her earphone jack in her hand. "But man, out of everyone here, I never expected you to have a voice that good."

Her earphone jack's are something to be feared! He thought, horrified as he tried to come out with a decent excuse which only ended up in a few strangled sound.

"Don't bother," she said as she plopped down onto the seat next to him, "Don't worry either, I'll keep this 'secret' safe with me."

He let out a sigh of relief,

"But on one condition,"

He tensed up again, "W-what?" He asked nervous, fearing what the purple hair girl would make him do.

"Sing for me."

It took a few seconds before his mind registered what she was asking him to do. His face turned red immediately.

"W-what!?"

"Y-you heard it," now it's Jirou's turn to stutter as a light blush slowly made its way to her cheeks. "I know it sound selfish but I want you to sing for me and only me."

"Alright." Midoriya didn't know why but he agreed almost immediately. Seeing Jirou like this had struck a chord in his heart and he had to admit, she was definitely cute.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Hold on, I have to get something from my room." She then ran off, leaving a sweatdropping Midoriya whom was pondering whether his decision was right or not.

Second later Jirou bounded down the stairs, carrying a guitar with her. Seeing this he raised an eyebrow while she blushed,

"There's a song I've always wanted to try to sing, but could find a boy to sing with me."

She then play some chords and immediately he recognised the song.

"Ready?" She asked and they both smiled.

 **Bold-Jirou**

 _Italics-Midoriya_

 _I've got myself just a little bit of love_ _That I wanna spend on you_ _But baby, I'll never get that chance_ _To dance that romance with you_

As he started to sing, Jirou coudl felt her blush deepen as she was mesmerized by his voice.

 _I hope you don't mean what you say_

 ** _But I keep seeing you stickin' around_** ** _Like you/I can't get enough_** ** _So I stay and I wonder_** ** _How my hand would feel_** ** _Intertwined with yours_**

Midoriya also had a blush in his cheeks as he bask himself in Jirou's sweet voice. The both could feel their smile deepen as they were slowly getting absorbed into their personal private performance.

 **I'm not a Dere**

 **A Tsun-Tsundere.** _(My girl's a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere)_

 **Hey! I can kick your butt even in this dress!**

 _UH! I digress! So let's just go to the park I guess_

 **"Pffffft You wouldn't even know what to bring."**

 _Oh, come on, will you please just say yes!_

 **"Geez Fine. Baka Tako. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything."**

As the finished the song both of them were panting slightly, their face red but a huge smile on their faces.

"You know..." Midoriya suddenly spoke up, causing her to lift her head up to look at him.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled, "That...was actually pretty fun."

Jirou was still for a second, then she immediately approached him and connected their lips. Midoriya was at first stunned, he soon closed his eyes to enjoy it. They only parted when they both needed air to breathe. The two only then took one glance into each others' eyes before rapidly turning towards the opposite direction, going into a blushing mess and Jirou's earphone jack's going haywire.

They would have continued that position for who knows how long but a soft but noticeable giggle brought them out of their embarrassment. To there horror, there stood Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure and Kirishima Eiji standing at the door, all with a huge grin in their faces.

"Damn Kyoka who knew you could be so bold." Mina teased as the two human tomatoes struggled to form sentences.

Being the bolder of the two Jirou decided to make a run for it as she grabbed her guitar and Midoriya's hand while making way to her room, but before they were out of sight Mina once again called out,

"Don't get too comfy in there you two!"

The three could only laugh as more crashing noise could be heard from upstairs.

 **A/N : Aaaand day two is done. The song i used is called "Its not that I like you" by Static-P which is currently my favourite song. I've always picture Jirou as a classic tsundere so I feel like thus song is kinda fitting? Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys tomorrow!** **(P.S. First A/N!!!!)**


	3. Day Three - Meeting Families

_How the hell did it turned out like this?_

Izuku Midoriya groaned as he lightly slammed his head onto the table, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. To the opposite of him was Kyoka Jirou and her condition wasn't too far off from his. The both of them shared a distressed look as they glanced at the three chatting animatedly beside them.

It all started with a simple date on a normal Sunday afternoon. Midoriya had brought Jirou to a small cafe located between their homes. No one knew, but the two of them had recently started dating. Both of them just weren't ready to announce their relationship to the public yet. That didn't stop them from going out for constant dates, but before each date they'd made extra precautions to avoid bumping into their friends. Intimacy between the two usually happen in private only.

The two of them were currently chatting cheerfully, with only one tall glass of drunk between them. It took a lot out of them to only share a drink, even the waitress found the couple both funny and cute.

As they were talking, Jirou's earphone jack's could be seen hitting each other nervously while both of them had redness on their cheeks, Midoriya blushing more than her. She was a confident and straightforward girl, one could also say she was punk-ish. But the truth was, in front of Midoriya she became shy and somewhat sweet, but she never stopped teasing him, even though the teasing usually had recoil damage.

Just as the both of them were leaning in to take a sip from their drink, a certain call made the two froze.

"Izuku?"

Recognising the familiar voice, Midoriya slowly turned around to see his mother standing not far behind him, a grocery bag in her hand.

"Izuku?" She questioned again as she approached the seemingly frozen in fear Midoriya, "You told me that you were going to the park near our hou-" Just then, she finally noticed the nervous Jirou sitting across her son.

"I-Izuku..." Tears filled her eyes as she ran towards her son, leaving a trail of water behind her. "Y-you never told me you had a girlfriend, my son's all grown up now. I'm so proud of you!"

He turned red immediately as he franticly flailed his arms around, trying desperately to calm his mother down as some customers were starting to stare.

Through all of this Jirou was able to conclude three things, first was that this was her first time meeting her boyfriend's mother, second was he got his nervous stuttering from his mother, and lastly was that as much as she found Midoriya's antics cute, she had to calm the both of them don't before they created a larger commotion.

Just before she tried to introduce herself, she was yet again frozen by another familiar voice.

"Kyoka?"

 _Dammit!_ She mentally screamed she saw the two person she least wanted to meet right now. There stood her parents, Kyotoku Jirou and Miko Jirou.

That was how the both of their parents ended up knowing about their relationship. At first Kyotoku had tried to play the role of an overprotective father, but Jirou interrupted him, explaining that he was a huge fan of Midoriya ever since the Sports Festival. Apparently he said something along the lines of "I can't believe my daughter had a classmate so rocking! He's like Brian the Sun!"

But then Inko Midoriya went in and introduced herself to her parents, which had let the three of them to share embarrassing stories of their children as the couple could only watch and suffer. There had been plans to tell their parents about their relationship but this was definitely not how they expected their families to meet.

"Hey hey," Kyotoku suddenly said as Miko smiled, "Do you want to see photos of our baby girl? We just so happened to bring them along."

"Really?" Inko's eyes shined with excitement, "I also just so happened to have a few pictures of Izuku on me."

This was when Jirou finally snapped. She maybe shy, but she had a limit too. As tempting as seeing Midoriya's baby photos was, she couldn't stand the embarrassment any longer. Midoriya could only give an awkward smile and wave to both his and her parents as he willed himself to get dragged away by his blushing and mad girlfriend.

"Damn parents, anyways embarrassing me in the worse way possible..." Jirou grumbled as they left the cafe.

"I-its ok, we'll have to deal with it sooner if later right?" He tried to comfort her as they slowly came to a stop after walking a few distance from the cafe.

As she looked at his face, she couldn't take it anymore, "Godammit Izu" she said, pulling his collar and placing her lips on his. He blushed immediately but returned the kiss. They would have continued but was interrupted by a loud click.

"Yes! More photos!"

"Dad!"


	4. Day Four - Halloween

"Remind me why I decided to let you do this again?" Jirou Kyoka grumbled as she walked down the hallway of Heights Alliance, sending a small glare to the pink skinned girl's beside her whom was skipping and whistling happily.

"Relaax" Mina Ashido assured her, "You look great, it's not everyday the great Alien Queen gets to dress you up for Halloween."

"Thank god it isn't." She muttered quietly, earning a light chop on the head by Mina.

"Rude...Anyways, it's seems like we are the last ones to arrive."

As they both entered the living room, they could see their classmates all dressed up and waiting. Jirou noted some good costumes, like Todoroki as a vampire and Tokoyami being... Tokoyami.

"Woah!" Ochako, dressed as a witch, suddenly appeared in front of them, "You two look amazing, especially you Jirou!"

"I know right?" Mina grinned proudly, she was dressed up as a devil, "I'm glad she decided to let me dress her up this time."

"S-shut it!" Jirou exclaimed as she tried to hide herself, the fact that she had willingly let Mina dress her up as a cat girl wasn't helping with her denial. A short sleeveless dress completed with cat ears, a tail and paws. In short, she was Mina's best work yet.

As she quickly disabled a certain perverted Superman whom had tried to look up her skirt, she noticed that someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked, clearing out her confusion, it's not that she was specifically looking for him though.

Just as Frankenstien Iida volunteered to go look for him, a certain panicked voice was heard from the staircase.

"I'm sorry I'm late! My costume was trickier than I thought."

She followed the sound and her heart was instantly melted the moment she laid eyes on him.

Midoriya wore a white cloak full of stitches that covered his entire torso. The hood had a smiling ghost face and a little witch hat, completed with a pumpkin green bow at his neck. In short, he was a cute ghost.

"I tried recreating one of my costumes from when I was young but it took longer than I expected." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, which unknowingly added to his appeal.

Jirou wanted nothing more than to go up and cuddle the adorable green ghost in front of her, and judging by the looks on the other girls' faces, there were thinking the same thing. Thankfully they were interrupted by an inpatient Toru, whom had dressed up as the headless horseman (woman?).

"C'mon guys, let's go trick or treating already!"

The plan was simple, since Heights Alliance was built so that each class were placed in buildings next to each other, they had decided they would go around the whole area to visit every class. With one last reminder from Iida on upholding the reputation of UA (which everyone promptly ignore), class 1-A begin their journey.

Since Jirou, Mina and Midoriya were the last to arrive, they were automatically placed last in line as they started their walk to class 1-B. Unfortunately for Jirou, Mina had decided to ditch her for Toru, who was in front, leaving her with Midoriya.

 _Dammit Mina!_ She screamed mentally, first dressing her up as a cat girl and now this? It's not like she hate Midoriya, it was actually the complete opposite. Despite the fact that they rarely talk, she actually respected him alot, even if he was still a stuttering fool.

And the fact that she had a soft spot for cute things wasn't really helping in her case. The current Jirou wanted nothing more than to have a private cuddle session with Midoriya, that thought alone brought some redness to her cheeks as she tried to straighten out her mind.

 _Calm down Jirou, there's no way Midoriya would try to talk to you. He's to shy to talk to a girl, especially someone he never interacted with-_

"J-jirou?"

"Huh?" She immediately responded, the call had broke her out of her own triangle if thoughts.

"Umm..." He fidgeted, "S-since we don't hang out very often why don't we use this opportunity to get to know each other? I-I think you're a pretty cool person and w-would like to get to know you more!" He finished with a blush on his cheeks, along with the same adorable smile that melted her heart.

 _Damn you, you little cute green mess!_ She grumbled mentally as all her previous arguments with herself were just kicked out of the window while Midoriya gave a questioning look with a slight tilt of his head.

"Phew! Who knew trick or treating could be so tiring?" Toru exclaimed as Class 1-A returned to their dorms, they had just finished their trick or treating.

"I know right?" Mina agreed, "Still...I wonder why we didn't get as much as we hoped." She lifted up her bag, which was only half full.

"You really don't know!?" Both Kaminari and Mineta screamed, their bags were not even close to being half full.

"It's because of THAT guy!" They simultaneously pointed to Midoriya who was looking somewhat guilty. His bag was filled to the brim, some random candy bars could be seen sticking out of his costume too.

"Teach me your ways Midoriya!" They pleaded as they knelt in front of him, tears streaming their faces. Midoriya, not used to the sudden attention because too flustered to talk.

Fortunately, Jirou made short work of the two with her earphone jack as she dragged Midoriya back into the dorms, "Don't bother about them, Izuku. They're just a waste of time."

To say that she was mad was an understatement, she was fuming! This was supposed to be a night where she get to know the cute green creature. Instead, he became the center of attention during every class they visited. The girls couldn't stop fawning over how cute he was. Especially the pale girl from 1-B named Reiko Yanagi. She was really tempted to blast her away with her sound waves right then and there. Just because she had a ghost-like quirk doesn't mean that she could get all chummy with him.

"J-jirou, Jirou?"

"Huh?" She was immediately greeted by Midoriya's worried face in front of her.

"Y-you kind of spaced out for a moment there..."

"O-oh, sorry." She apologized, her earphone jack's twirling nervously. "What were you talking about again?"

He gave her a small smile, "S-since I couldn't finish all these sweets in my own, I-I was wondering if you would like to share? I-it could also serve as bonding exercise y-you know..."

She stared at him blankly, before tackling him into a tight hug.

"EEEHHHH!?!?!?"

 **A/N: Aaaand that's a wrap! That took longer than expected...damn history, taking up my writing time. Anyways, since Halloween is coming around the corners, I thought I might as well do a seperate Halloween Bnha fanfic, since there are still a lot of alternate scenes I would like to write about (no promises though). Before I finish this I would like to ask you guys to check out TakatoMakino who had also participated in this week. His fic is called IzuKyo Week 2018 and it's waaaay better than mine(like srsly, he's awesome), go send him some love and see you guys next chapter!** **IncognitoShadow, signing out**


	5. Day Five - ProposalMarriage

"Good evening Mustafa!"

Jirou Kyoka screamed into her mic as she crowd below her cheered. Life after UA, only got busier for the purple-haired girl as she constantly found herself having to balance her career between a pro hero and singer. Despite being occasionally overwhelmed by her work, she found herself enjoying it. Even if she were to fall, she knew that there would always be that certain someone who would pick her up, no matter the odds.

Jirou let out a content sigh as she looked around her. She had recently came back from a month long tour and this stage was a last-minute set up to welcome her back. One of the perks of a singer was that she would always had the chance to explore different places, but there are times like when she had to admit there's no place like home.

Scanning through the crowds, she quickly noticed Momo Yaoyorozu, her manager, in a disguise. What shocked her though was the fact that Todoroki Shoto and Kaminari Denki were standing beside her. Sure, she could understand Kaminari being there. Being one of her best friends, he would always attend her concerts as long as he had the chance too but Todoroki?

She vaguely remembered the conversation she had with Momo a few minutes ago. The black-haired hero had told her about watching from the crowds while had made her confused since Momo tend to prefer watching from backstage.

 _Maybe she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend..._ she thought to herself, being one of the top three heroes, Todoroki rarely had days off. She proceeded to pay no mind to the couple,.

But imagine her surprise when she found Mina Ashido, Kirishima Eiji, Tokoyami and the rest of class 1-A cheering her on. Even Bakugou was standing in a corner alongside Ochako.

Jirou was stumped, was there a reunion she wasn't informed about? Why the hell did her whole class showed up at her concert!? A last-minute concert too! Was there something so important that the number two and three hero had to take their day off? She had so many questions so she made a mental note to DEFINITELY ask Momo about it after the concert. She laughed silently at the thought of how the crowd would react if they knew they were currently standing so close to the top 50 heroes.

Speaking of top heroes...Her heart sank a little when she couldn't find a familiar green-haired hero. Midoriya Izuku, the current number one hero...and her boyfriend. She could still remember the day she started to had feelings for him. They were at a concert, one where she literally drag him out of his room to attend. During that time he didn't know who Gorrilaz were, which was a pretty big insult to her so she decided to force him to go to one of their concerts. What she didn't expect was that two months later he confessed to her during another concert and she said yes. They currenty have been dating for five years.

Due to his work as the number one hero and her tour, she hadn't been able to see him in person for the last month, only face times and calls. But as much as she missed him, she had a show to run, so she decided to save these feelings for later.

Halfways through her concert though, she realised some was wrong. Her classmates were looking a bit too excited, Mina and Toru looked liked they were about to jump onto the stage any moment, and even Bakugou who was usually emo and grumpy had a small smirk on his face.

As on cue, the whole crowd in front of her immediately became silent, as if someone had a silencing quirk. Just when she was pondering on what she had done for this to happen, she heard a familiar, soft voice from behind.

"Hey Kyoka"

She turned around so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Behind her was Midoriya Izuku, in the flesh, wearing a suit that made him look hotter than before. Years of being a pro hero had cured him of his shyness, though there were still times where he would revert to his old dorky self, something which she didn't mind.

"I-Izu?" For once in her whole life, she was flabbergasted, but just then all her previous question when Midoriya knelt down on one knee and took out a small purple box from his pocket.

"Jirou Kyoka," he started, "All these year had past, and like All Might, you had became someone forever irreplaceable in my heart. Just like the time I confessed to you during the concert, would you, once again, strengthen our bonds and agree to marry me?"

"I..." Jirou was never one to cry during sappy moments, but at a time lien this, who's to blame her? All of her tear poured out immediately as she covered her face in happiness.

"O-of course I do...you dork."

Grinning, he slowly stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. And while the crowd roared behind them(Kirishima's shout of manliness was not to be underestimated), he pulled her into a loving and sensual kiss.

Izuku Midoriya, the number one hero...and her fiancé.

 **A/N: Phew, Day 5 was probably one of my best works yet! Two more days to go, Plus Ultra!!!** **Incognitoshadow, signing out.**


	6. Day Six - Future

_Do you believe in fate?_

"There someone trapped under the rubble over there!" Jirou Kyoka shouted to Momo Yaoyorozu who quickly created a hydraulic jack to lift the fallen debris.

 _Do you believe in chances?_

It was a disaster, only one word could describe the situation at hand - destruction. The villains Creations Agency had been tracking for the past few months had finally made their move.

"Watch out!" Jirou warned as she used her quirk to blast away the falling debris that was about to hit the escaping civilians. She then proceeded to stick her earphone jacks into the ground, trying to sense the location other survivors. She looked up, and glared at the only person floating in midair, the center of their problems.

Desolation, one of the top 5 villains in the world. His quirk? Elements. He had the ability to manipulate elements such as fire, wind and ice at his will. And just as his name suggests, everywhere he go, destruction follows.

"Mochi!"

She heard Momo shout at one of the hero working alongside them who then proceeded to to turn the ground into soft substances that extended to support the falling buildings around them, preventing more casualties from happening.

"Pathetic, is that all you heroes could do?"

Jirou gritted her teeth, the dangers Desolation had cause far more then they expect, and since they had their hands full rescuing the victims, they could restrain the powerful villain. She wasn't even sure if they were able to get close to him.

But just as she was about to pull another civilian out of the rubble, she heard Momo shout at her, but it was too late. Desolation had apparently deemed her a nuisance as a huge debris was already sent flying her way at top speed.

 _Is this it?_ She wondered as she could only stare and face her upcoming death. All the screams and shouts around her had fade away as she could feel her life flash before her eyes.

 _Do you believe in hope?_

"Why the long face, Earphone Jack?"

Just then, the debris in front of her, and all around the place, was suddenly blasted away, even Desolation flew back a few metres from the sudden air pressure.

"D-deku?"

"Hey Kyoka," he gave her a small smile, one that made her smile along, despite the situation they were in. But then he asked her something completely unexpected:

"Can I have your autograph after this?"

"I-Izu!!!" She nearly screamed, her face instantly as red as a tomato, "W-what the hell are you saying!" But then an explosion nearby reminded her of their current predicament. She was about to rush over, but a hand prevented her.

"Don't worry Kyoka, because I am here."

And just like that, he disappeared.

Needless to say, Desolation got destroyed.

"So..."

Both of them were walking down the road, back to Creations Agency. After the battle, the "Hard Cleaning Crew" came to clear up the place and no matter how much Midoriya insisted on helping, they wouldn't let him.

After his 105th argument with Kirishima Eiji, Midoriya gave up and decided to walk her back, which she gratefully accepted, not before purposely ignoring a supportive wink from Kirishima.

"Can I get your autograph now?"

Crash! "Woah! You okay Kyoka?"

"Of course not!" She shouted, her face beet red. "I thought you were joking just now!"

"U-umm..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, "I've always wanted to ask you this but never had the time. There was an opportunity just now and I sort of...grabbed it you know?"

"So you decided to ask for my autograph in the middle of what could be the most powerful villain?"

His blush deepened, "Y-yeah..."

She sighed, "Fine...where do you want me to sign."

"Here."

She look a look at the CD and her eyes nearly popped out, "Wait that's my limited edition album! I've only asked Momo to make three of those, how did you..." She suddenly had a look of realisation on her face "Don't tell me..."

He gave her a sheepish smile, "I kind of asked Yaoyorozu to make me one too."

She made a note to kill her later, not before thanking her though.

Without noticing, they had ready arrived at the front doors of Creations Agency.

"So..."

"Just hand it over." She quickly gave him her autograph and began to head in. "See you next time"

"W-wait!"

"What?"

This time his face became full red, "W-why don't we get some coffee later, like a date?"

She blushed too, "Y-yeah, that...would be great...seeya."

As she close the doors behind her, she placed her hand on her heart as she tried to calm her bearing heart. Just then she saw her sidekicks looking at her with sparkling eyes, and Momo standing at a side giving her a knowing smirk.

"I didn't knew you were dating Deku!" Mochi said as she rest looked at her like she was her goddess.

For the umpteenth time today, her face went red, "Shut Up!"

 _Do you believe in fate?_ _Do you believe in chances?_ _I believe, in the hopes of our future_

 **A/N: I'm soooo sorry I messed up the time. My exam was finally over and I decided to enjoy myself a bit... And I apologize if this story looked weird, it's freaking midnight and I can't think straight (but because of the time difference I am not late XD). Anyways tomorrow is the last day so stay tuned!** **Incognitoshadow, signing out.**


	7. Day Seven - Gorillaz

"C'mon! We're going to be late!"

"What's the ruckus?" Kirishima questioned as he opened his room door, only to be greeted by an angry Jirou Kyoka who was currently pounding on the door of the room next to him.

He looked at her questionly, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying, to get this dork out of his room." She grumbled, "Open up!"

"J-Jirou!" Midoriya Izuku's muffled voice could be heard through the door, "I'm in the middle of my workout session!"

"Don't give me that crap Izu! Open up!"

Izu? Kirishima raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but then a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "You know...He rarely locks his room."

She knew something was up the moment she saw his smirk, but decided to ignore it as she twisted the knob, ignoring the cries of protest from Midoriya.

"You better get your ass out-"

She paused at the doorway for two seconds before running our and slamming the door shut behind her. She rested her back in the door, her face beet red and her earphone jacks going haywire.

"Enjoyed the view?"

"Kirishima...I'm gonna kill you." She muttered darkly as she tried to get a shirtless Midoriya out of her mind. "Damn rocky, damn abs, damn...dammit they're tangled!"

"Umm..Jirou?" Midoriya slowly opened the door to greet Jirou who was trying to fix her earphone jacks. "I'm really sorry-aah!"

He let out a small squeak as Jirou pulled immediately pulled him back to his room, all while Kirishima watching silent with a small grin on his grin. Midoriya, you are one hell of a lady killer.

"Do...do you need help with that?" Midoriya softly asked as he saw Jirou struggling with her earphone jacks.

"N-nah, I think I got it...there!" Her breathed a sigh of relief, "Anyways, we've got to get-what in the world are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Midoriya looked confused as he checked his attire, which consists of only a baggy white t-shirt and cargo shorts. "Is there something wrong?"

"I should have expected this..." She rested her hand on her face, "C'mon we have no time to waste." She quickly grabbed Midoriya's hand and pulled him out of his room.

"W-where are we going?"

"My room."

"WHAT!!!"

"W-wait, Kyoka don't do it!"

"Shut up Izu, you're not going to escape from this!"

"Wait stop!!!"

Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure and Momo Yaoyorozu stood outside Jirou's room, wincing every time Midoriya's scream and pleads could be heard.

"What the hell is Jirou making him do?" Mina asked as she shivered.

"I-Im sure it's nothing major..." Momo tired to convince herself and the others.

"I-I hope so..."

Minutes later, the door finally opened.

"See, it wasn't that hard."

"Woah!" All three girls waiting outside gasp as Jirou pushed a blushing Midoriya out of her room. He wore a black leather jacket over a black shirt with the word "punk" written in purple, completed with black trousers and chains.

"Now if you excuse me..." Jirou slammed the door shut, temporary leaving Midoriya to the three girls.

"Midoriya...you look so..."

"Punk-ish"

"And kinda hot too."

But Midoriya remained silent, the blush still present on his face. Upon closer look, the three girls could see that Midoriya is shaking.

"Whats wrong?" Mina asked, worried.

"I..." He started to whisper,

"I...?"

"I...was viola-"

"Sorry for the wait!" Jirou suddenly opened the door, surprising the four, her face was red and she was panting slightly, "Anyways, let's go Izu, we've already delayed an hour."

But before the both of they could go anywhere, they were stopped by Mina.

"Woah hold on! Where the hell are you guys going?"

"Huh?" Jirou paused. "This guy," she pointed to Midoriya, "told me that he'd never been to a punk concert before, that why I've decided to take him to one of my favourites."

"O-oh...have fun then."

With that, she dragged Midoriya out of the dorms.

"Wait...why does she have a punk outfit for boy?"

"Y-you don't think she planned this, right?"

"P-probably not."

"You enjoying yourself?" Jirou shouted over the melancholic music.

"Actually...this is not bad!" He shouted back as he swayed with the music.

 _Sha, sha ba da, sha ba da, Feel Good_ _Sha, sha ba da, sha ba da, Feel Good_ _Sha, sha ba da, sha ba da, Feel Good_ _Sha, sha ba da, sha ba da, Feel Good_

"Hey Jirou?"

"Huh?" She turned around, confused.

"T-thank you." He said, rubbing his head sheepishly while give her an innocent smile.

"W-wait, w-what are you suddenly saying?" Her face immediately went red as her earphone jacks started to flail around.

 _Windmill, windmill for the land_ _Turn forever hand in hand_

"Thank you, for trying to cheer me up. Thank you, for spending time with me. Thank you..."

"Izu..."

 _Take it all in on your stride_ _It is ticking, falling down_

"Izu...thank you, for making me laugh too. Thank you for making me feel good."

 _Love forever, love has freely_ _Turned forever you and me_

"Kyoka...I like you, will you go out with me?"

 _Windmill, windmill for the land_ _Is everybody in?_

"Of course...you dork."

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's a wrap. Holy hell! This week was eventful! DekuJirouWeek is finally over!!!!! To be honest, I actually spent a few hours trying to do research on Gorillaz. Thank you sooo much for reading this, I have so much that I couldn't express using words (which is pretty embarrassing since I'm a writer). Now that's it's finally over, I could finally finish Love Song. Also a big thank you to** **TakanoMakino for alongside me. Till then!**

 **(P.s. I'll be participating in IzuOchaWeek too!)**

 **Incognitoshadow, signing out**


End file.
